


RECONDITIONING ASSESSMENT - SUBJECT: VESTIGE

by The_Eldritch_IT_Gay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Nobody is having a fun time, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Threats of Violence, interview format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay/pseuds/The_Eldritch_IT_Gay
Summary: RECONDITIONING ASSESSMENTSUBJECT: VESTIGE (PREV. MALIK RAMOS)DATE: 22, NOVEMBER, 2072INTERVIEWER: RAVEN SEPHRIANTALON BASE: [CLASSIFIED][BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Followup to my previous work: [Shadows And Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405875)

RECONDITIONING ASSESSMENT

SUBJECT: VESTIGE (PREV. MALIK RAMOS)

DATE: 22, NOVEMBER, 2072

INTERVIEWER: RAVEN SEPHRIAN 

TALON BASE: [CLASSIFIED]

 

[BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]

RAVEN: Hello, thank you for being here today. This interview is being recorded and this room is being monitored while we talk. We’re hoping you’ll answer a few questions for us today, okay?

[Subject remains silent]

RAVEN: [sigh] Okay then, Let’s start with something easy. Can you please tell us your name?

[Silence]

RAVEN: If you’re going to be uncooperative, you will be sent back to confinement and drugged again. The choice is yours.

SUBJECT: Fine… Call me Vestige

RAVEN: Is that your birth name?

VESTIGE: No

RAVEN: Your legal name?

VESTIGE: No.

RAVEN: Where is this name from

VESTIGE: It’s just what I’m called

RAVEN: Can you recall when or where that name came to be

VESTIGE:  _ It’s just what I’m called _

RAVEN: [Nods] Okay, Do you remember either your birth or legal name?

[Silence]

RAVEN: I asked a question

VESTIGE: [Irritated noise] No, I don’t. Can I leave now?

RAVEN:  No, we still have questions for you.

VESTIGE: Fine then…

RAVEN: [Clears throat] Okay, I’m going to ask you about some people. Tell me what you know about them.

VESTIGE: …

RAVEN: Do you know of anyone by the name of Xiuying? First name Xiuying, Last name Jiang.

VESTIGE: [Pauses] She… she was born a bit before the omnic crisis.

RAVEN: Do you know if she’s still alive?

VESTIGE: No… she’s…. not alive. 

RAVEN: Do you know how or when she died?

VESTIGE: [Shrugs] Around 12 or something.

RAVEN: And how do you know these things?

[Silence]

RAVEN: Do you remember how you learned about her?

[Silence]

RAVEN: Can you tell me if she was a real person or not?

[Silence]

RAVEN: … Okay then. Do you know of anyone with the last name Ramos? First initial ‘M’.

VESTIGE: No.

RAVEN: Okay, have you heard of anything called ‘Apotheoun’?

[Subject looks visibly upset]

RAVEN: Do you remember anything about that?

[Silence]

RAVEN: You seem uncomfortable, can you tell me why?

VESTIGE: [incomprehensible] 

RAVEN: Please speak up.

VESTIGE: [growls]  _ No. _

RAVEN: So just to clarify, the word Apotheoun brings you distress, but you cannot remember or do not know why, correct?

[Subject shrugs]

RAVEN: Okay. What about Overwatch. Can you tell me about it.

VESTIGE: [snarling]  _ It can burn in hell _

RAVEN: Do you know what it is?

[Silence]

VESTIGE: They’re disgusting vile people who think they’re heroes 

RAVEN: Are they heroes?

VESTIGE:  _ No! They only care about themselves! _

RAVEN: Okay. Now, what about Blackwatch.

[Silence]

RAVEN: Can you please tell me about Blackwatch?

[Silence] 

RAVEN: What do you know about Blackwatch?

[Subject unresponsive]

RAVEN: Do you remember anything about Blackwatch?

[Silence]

RAVEN: If you remain uncooperative you will be sent back to your cell and drugging.

VESTIGE: [incomprehensible] 

RAVEN: Can you repeat that?

VESTIGE:  _ Fuck off _

RAVEN: [Sternly] What do you know about Blackwatch?

[Silence]

RAVEN: This is your final chance. Tell me about Blackwatch.

VESTIGE: … They… We were the real heroes…

RAVEN: You were part of Blackwatch?

[Silence]

VESTIGE: Yes…

RAVEN: You say you were the “Real heroes”. In what way were you heroes?

VESTIGE: We did what had to be done. We did the work the assholes in blue didn’t want to do. They never wanted to get their stupid perfect hands dirty. They just wanted to feel like heroes, they wanted everyone to see them as heroes, as gods. They wanted to feel like they were doing the right thing without having to do any of the dirty work. So they shoved us into the shadows and let us do all the work, and took all of our credit. Then when the public saw the dirty work, they threw us to the wolves and blamed us for all the bad things Overwatch did. We were always saving their ungrateful asses, and saving people, and doing everything that needed to be done but in the end we were just their scapegoat. They left us to die. People in Overwatch actually made it to retirement, most of us didn’t even get grey hairs before we met our end. 

RAVEN: I see. Now we’re getting somewhere. Tell me about Jian.

[Subject flinches]

RAVEN: Do you remember him?

VESTIGE:  _ Don’t say his name! _

RAVEN: What do you remember about Jian?

VESTIGE: [Growls]  _ I said don’t say his name! _

RAVEN: Tell me about Jian, Astuko, and Haruka please.

VESTIGE:  _ STOP _

[Lights flicker]

RAVEN: Are Atsuko and Haruka his children?

VESTIGE:  _ I SAID STOP _

RAVEN: Are they your children as well? Why is Jian raising them alone? Why did you leave him behind? Do you-

[RAVEN is thrown out of her chair by an unseen force. The all lights in the room shatter. The windows and doors latch shut. The sound of static and growls is heard through the camera feed. By the time Talon security can enter the room, RAVEN is lying dead on the floor and Subject is in the corner shaking and having a panic attack. Autopsy report shows that nearly all forms of biological identification of RAVEN have been altered, DNA different with every post-mortem test. It is unknown whether the body is actually RAVEN.]

[END TRANSCRIPT]

 

ADDENDUM: Subject cleared for next stage of reconditioning. Stage 2 and 3 should only be used while trying to immobilize subject, or necessary for mission. Interview supports theory that Subject’s memories are warped or fragmented in certain areas, however no memories are “gone”, simply repressed via drugging or trauma. Subjects mental state is still volatile. Doses of Benzodiazepines and neuroleptics should continue to be administered regularly. HRT should continue. Treatment for PTSD should continue, as well as rehabilitation therapy, and treatment for chronic pain. Integration should start soon, subject should be placed with REAPER and WIDOWMAKER. A good connection with REAPER is ideal-  it is believed his presence might help improve their mental state due to previous connections. Outside of experiments and treatment, the topics of Jian, Atsuko, Haruka should be avoided, and topic of Apotheoun should be limited. Subject is not to be referred to as Xiuying or Jiang. Any operatives found to be doing so- or bringing up topics previously mentioned, and/or harassing subject- will face disciplinary actions. Subject it to be moved to personal quarters, and technology privileges restored. Subject must remained monitored at most times, whether by research staff, or fellow operatives in their new team. Referring to subject at ‘Malik’ or ‘Ramos’ is up to team’s discretion, but reactions should be monitored.


End file.
